National Anthem
by Max Cake
Summary: A short one-shot i wrote because i felt like writing something. After a year of change Alfred passes away in front of all the countries. Follows the story of Alfred's death and the effect it has on the countries. Based on liondancer17's 'If I Die Young'. Slight changes in story plot. I suggest reading If I Die Young first.


**I suggest listening to This Mortal Coil- Song to the Siren**** from the Lovely Bones soundtrack. It gives it more depth and feeling.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thunder rumbled in the dark gray clouds above. Sprinkles of rain fell to the session below. Today was the saddest day in American history. It was almost like the day President John F. Kennedy. A funeral session filled the streets of Washington D.C. Black cars and Hearses' traveled down the streets.

The Army, Marine, Air Force, Navy, Cost Guard, and Army had their men dressed up in their uniforms marching down the streets. The F.B.I. and C.I.A. had shown up also. The citizens were all dressed in Black. Of course they didn't know the truth of the man they were mourning. All they knew was that he was a very important man that was involved in all of the sections of the military and was the president's right hand man. The president, his wife and their kids rode next to the black car that held the man's body.

Former presidents that were still alive also showed up for the event, having known this man as well, and their families coming too.

He was like family to all off them.

The man's brother rode with to the president and his family. His glasses were in his pocket not on their usual spot in front of his eyes. Tears streaked his face.

In the last year his brother had tried so hard to try and fix the broken relationships he had. He never told anyone his condition. How he was to die a year later.

A day before he was to die he had tried to tell everyone what was to happen to him the next day. How he would never see any of their faces ever again. How that day would be his last day of life. But even though he had fixed his relationships and they loved him like family they were to busy with their personal lived to listen. But he had listened. His brother explained everything to him, from beginning to end. He showed him his watch showing how long he had left to live, and his list of things he wanted to accomplish before he died. He had completed all of them in the year he had. He changed what people thought of him. But none of that mattered. He was still going to die. No one could change that.

It had happened so fast. They were at a G8 Summit meeting, every country in the world present. He had declared that Sealand and the Kingdom of Prussia to be declared Micro-nations. He had given a speech to them all like he was going to die then. Then again he was.

He told them how much he loved them and how much he would miss them. They all thought he was going away on a long vacation, and they were half right. He was going away, but not on a vacation. He was going away permanently. He gave gifts to every country, making sure they would remember him by those gifts.

Then it happened. He was talking to the countries when his heart stopped. A small tear slid down his face as he tumbled to the ground. He knew it was his time. He was barely hanging on to life. His brother had appeared next to him holding his hand, tears escaping his eyes as well. He knew what was happening. He knew his brother was dying.

The countries were in panic, they had called the Hospital and they were sending multiple ambulances's to help with the situation.

Tears slipped down the twins faces. The Axis and Allies by his side urging him to hang on. But he couldn't.

"I….I don't want …..t-to die, M-mattie… I'm n-not …..done l-liv…ing yet. …..I have s-so …..much more I n-need ….to acco…mplish." He stuttered. His brother shook his head.

"NO! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE STUPID WATCH DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS! NO ONE IS TAKING MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed hugging his brother tightly. The boy's bomber jacket was soaked in tears. "Please. Don't die."

The man's breaths came out ragged and cut off. "I-I don't ….want to l-leave ….everyone. I-I want t-to…. to s-see you ….g-get married. I w-want to…live. I'm so…s-sorry, Matthew. I-I g-guess …this …is good…..bye. I'm g-going…. to miss you …s-so much." Tear stains streaked his face. He had began to grow extremely pale and his pulse was barely visible. His eyes were no longer their brilliant blue but now a dull, misty gray. There was no hope. No life. No light.

"No. This isn't goodbye. It's still just Hello. You aren't going to die. You're fate isn't decided by some watch. You choose your own fate. What happened to the outgoing hero I used to know?" Matthew asked.

The man's eyes began to lower. "H-he… died… a-a l-long time ago. I n-never ….was a h-hero."

"No. You're a hero. You're a hero to me. You're my big brother. I won't allow you to die."

The other countries watched in confusion. Did Matthew know what was going on?

The man smiled and his eyes closed for good. His hand went limp in his brother's hand.

"A-alfred?" He asked.

No response.

"Come on Alfred. Wake up!" he begged. His eyes didn't open.

That's when he realized. His brother was gone.

No more.

He was gone. Somewhere beyond that blue sky. He was in a better place now.

"Alfred. I love you." He whispered over his brother's cold body.

He cried so much. Hot tears dripping onto his brother's pale face.

The other countries had tears coming from their eyes. The girls especially. Even Belarus was crying.

They then understood why he had called them there. Why he had changed so much over the past year. Why he had tried to fix all those broken relationships. Why he had said that speech. Why he had given those gifts.

It all made sense now.

He wanted to say goodbye.

To show them how much he loved them, even if they didn't love him back.

All of them had things they wanted to tell him.

But it was to late.

He wasn't coming back.

Because he was gone.

He was never coming back.

All those times they had ever spent with him had never ment so much to them than at that moment.

They all realized how much he ment to them. And how much they ment to him.

A warm breeze filled the room.

And everyone there could tell you what they heard.

Those words heard were a sign that everything would be all right.

"I wish you all a long and happy life."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Up in Heaven, Alfred looked down on the parade of cars and people.

This was all for him.

Hot tears fell from his eyes. They loved him so much.

He would never forget the day he met them. And hopefully they wouldn't forget him either.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the years went on the people that knew him had moved on.

Alfred had been declared a great American hero and leader and his story would be passed down from generation to generation. After more than a millennium Alfred had become a legend that lived in everyone's hearts.

Matthew got married to Katyusha and they had a baby boy who they had decided to name Alfred. His full name being Alfred Jones Williams.

Ivan had a large patch of sunflowers grown in his honor. He visited this sunflower patch whenever he could. When he was there it felt like Alfred was still alive and the world was as it should be.

Yao and Kiku had opened a restaurant and the name on the lease was Alfred F. Jones.

Francis and Arthur had multiple statues of Alfred built and delivered to every country around the world.

Feliciano grew up and matured and together with Ludwig, Lovino, and Antonio, had created a company that has now been arranged world wide in his honor. The company helps children with disabilities learn to live like any other normal child.

Elizaveta and Gilbert got married and had two sons and one daughter. They made their eldest son's middle name Alfred in his honor.

Together all the countries had made the day that Alfred died as a day when there was to be a huge event held in every capitol where they would celebrate his Life. This soon became International.

If you asked them what they remembered about Alfred they would tell you completely different things but they all ment one thing.

He was the best man they had every known and were proud to be called his friend.

END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I hoped you liked this. I was crying a lot when I wrote this. It really touched my feels. Anyways review and be awesome. I really need to recover from this.**

**Bye!**

**Word count: 1,490**


End file.
